My Reality is Gardevoir
by StoryFlow
Summary: The story of a young adult who desires nothing more than to be with his beloved Gardevoir, Lilith. The boy knows that Pokemon cannot exist in his world, but despite this he daydreams of being with her one day, to finally be happy. Come one stormy day; everything the young man once thought he knew about Pokemon was all about to change.


**Hello to all who made it here! This is my first attempt at writing a Fan-Fic. Any and all reviews are ****welcome and especially constructive criticism including things that you also enjoyed. While I enjoy this ****hobby, I might as well get better at it too. I hope you enjoy! (I do not own Pokemon)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: Storm<span>_**

Lilith is the name I gave my first Ralts I ever caught. I knew she was going to be one of my favorite Pokemon, but I didn't know how far my love for Lilith would grow. That is, until she evolved into a stunning Gardevoir. Then I began to spiral into her beauty. Unable to stop myself, the love I felt came with a feeling of lust for her, and I knew that she felt the same; at least I had imagined she did. Together we would break many rules, but we simply chose not to care. We were in love; at least I think its love that we feel. Lately I've been wondering how close I really am to my sanity. I often find myself wanting and wishing for Lilith to come into my existence, eager to share my life with her, but I know better. She is only data in one of my games, unfathomably out of reach despite my strong desires for her. Finally one day that all changed.

During a stormy afternoon I was riding my bike home rapidly trying to get out of the downpour and thunder claps that raged on above me. I quickened my pace feeling the raindrops getting heavier on my head. Then, BANG! A big flash of lightning struck the ground right in front of my tire, making me lose control. I tumbled off my bike and rolled several times off the road and into a ditch where the storm water had been collecting. I was drenched. After a few seconds I shook out of my shell shock, that's when my situation dawned on me. I was holding something near me, no it was someone. A figure cloaked in ragged tatters. Out of fear and astonishment I dropped the motionless body in the water just below my shins. After confirming that the person was unconscious curiosity took the better of me, and I leaned over the person to lift the cloak over the head. I couldn't begin to believe what I saw. Emerald green hair had drooped down and was stuck to her robes; only to be contrasted from her snowflake white skin. She had these semi-sharp protrusions from either side of her head that resembled angel wings. I now realized what was lying before me; a Gardevoir!

Stunned by her beauty and my astonishment I fell to my knees as they made a splash into the dirty water. Fighting my jaw from dropping right off my face I tried to stay collected and think of the best thing to do.

"First, I need to get her and myself out of this relentless downpour before anything else," I thought to myself.

I picked up her cold soaked body out of the storm water and carried her on my back as I struggled to get us both safely out of the steep ditch. I looked around desperately trying to locate my bike... I found it. It was now a nature made modern art piece. That is to say it looked 'abstract.' Seeing that the bike was not an option I started to run towards my house trying to be careful not to slip and fall, but I had to hurry I could feel her getting colder at an alarming rate. Finally after much turmoil from fighting the storm to retreat to my house we had made it.

I threw my shoes off and carried the Gardevoir to my bathroom. I knew she had to get out of her drenched clothes otherwise she could get hypothermia, if Gardevoirs could get hypothermia that is. Not wanting to take that risk I set her into my tub as I timidly began to undress her. With my eyes closed I reached out to pull the cloak off of her and set it into a laundry hamper next to me. Still blinding myself I stuck out my hands to take off her dress that I figured she must be wearing, because she always did in the game. I touched around to try and figure out where the dress was supposed to be undone. That's when it happened. My palm had accidentally made contact with her supple breast; our skin only to be separated by her thin gown. Not only had I touched her, but I realized that her nipples were hard. Coming out of a cold storm it made sense, but nevertheless I became lightheaded and kind of hot at the realization of what I was touching. Overwhelmed, I decided to look at the marvel I had accidentally begun to fondle. I should have sooner looked into the pits of hell...

My sight was engulfed by deep blue eyes glowing angrily in my face as I lifted into the air in agonizing pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I heard what sounded like a womanly shrill in my head. But before I had a chance to respond I found myself being engulfed by a blue aura and lifted up higher and then thrown out of the bathroom with such a tremendous force that I crashed into the hallway wall. Despite the pain as I drifted into unconsciousness I couldn't help but be happy as a smile crept onto my face. I knew that everything was about to change for the better. If nothing else things were going to be much livelier from now on and apparently more painful too…


End file.
